<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow White by Justsamrandumbfujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914157">Snow White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi'>Justsamrandumbfujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi is a bit dense, Bokuto is awkward in confessing, Confessions, Fanfic, Fluff, Fukorodani, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, no heavy plot, weird offer and witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto suddenly realizes that he is in love with Akaashi and attempts to seduce the said boy.</p><p>With a sweet offer of an ripe apple, one bite is said to guarantee love... How will things turn out for the two?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own haikyuu... I just like this ship :3</p><p>Hope you enjoy (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20XX (Location: Fukorodani Clubroom)<br/>
After morning practice, the team took off their shirts only to be replaced by their refreshing summer uniform. Bokuto was having a light hearted conversation with his fellow third years. Konoha made a funny remark, that earned a soft chuckle from their second year setter, Akaashi Keiji. They weren't used to see their setter laugh at those tiny snippets, that made them look at the setter.. one in particular, had his eyes to the setter. Bokuto Koutarou, a third year, the ace and the captain felt himself gulp at the enchanting sight before him... Akaashi, his favourite setter laughing, with a few sweat on his face from the heat of summer, his skin was glistening, long lashes that made him more beautiful, it is truly a marvelous sight.</p><p>On that day, Bokuto felt his face grow warm, not because of the heat but because of the captivating sight before him. He soon realized to himself that his heart was beating loudly, his breaths became irregular and his face felt warmer and warmer. Completely oblivious of the fact that his friends was calling him and that the said setter had already left. Bokuto Koutarou, fisted to the air and he huffed loudly and declare to himself '<em>I will make Akaashi, fall for me!'</em></p><p>From that day on, Bokuto made his moves and had initiated his Operation: Make Akaashi Love Me! This operation focused on him seducing Akaashi... at least, that was how it was supposed to be...</p><p>ATTEMPT #1: Kabedon!!! (Hallway)</p><p>Bokuto pulled Akaashi by the wrist and slam the younger boy to the wall. He felt his face flush and heart beat loudly, filled with excitement and nervousness. He glanced down to Akaashi only to see that the setter wasn't amused and had kept his casual poker face.</p><p>"Bokuto- san, I have to go... Will you please let me go." The boy stared at Bokuto with the usual stern tone. Bokuto moved back, shocked by how calm and composed Akaashi was.</p><p>Akaashi bowed to him before walking down the hallway. The calm and composed Akaashi made Bokuto all giddy but he soon sulked because the kabedon didn't make Akaashi even flinch and it only backfired to him, for he had fallen once more to the setter.</p><p>ATTEMPT #2: TOWELS AND BOTTLES (Gym)<br/>
After the tiring practice, Bokuto knew the moves he have to do. He immediately ran off to the bench grabbing a towel for him and Akaashi, and a bottle of water for them to share....</p><p>But once more, Bokuto had failed... Akaashi was already holding a towel and drinking water from his own bottle. The setter glanced at Bokuto, still slightly panting from all the work out.</p><p>Bokuto felt his face flush at the sight of the tired sweaty Akaashi, and once more the plan backfired to him...</p><p>ATTEMPT #3: 'I LIKE YOU' (Hallway)<br/>
Bokuto felt like his heart is jumping out of his chest. He was already sleepless because of all the training he was doing from last night, his confession. He saw that all his plan had backfired to him and doesn't even make Akaashi flinch. So he decided to be as direct as he can. Bokuto faced is flushed, due to the nervousness he didn't even had the time to spike his hair so he decided to just keep it down. Bokuto is usually gutsy and easy going but today was different. Akaashi, is the first for him, his first love, his favourite setter and his best friend. At the back of his mind, he felt scared of the setter's response, it might be a rejection that will make the two of them distant to one another. Or an acceptance, an event that will draw them closer to one another.</p><p>Bokuto slapped his cheeks that drew some attention, but he didn't care. He was waiting at the hallway where the two of them would usually meet and have a conversation. When he saw that familiar set of eyes and locks of hair, his heart beats louder and quicker. Bokuto gulped at the marvelous sight of beloved.</p><p>"Bokuto- san, what are you doing here?" Akaashi politely asked with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"U- Um, Akaashi... Nice weather today! Isn't it..?" Bokuto stuttered with hands on his back and a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>"Hrmm, it is a nice day." Akaashi only nodded.</p><p>"So what are you doing here, again? Do you want me to toss for you?" Akaashi asked.</p><p>"I- I like you!" Bokuto yelled with eyes shut tightly along with his shaking hands and shaky breaths.</p><p>Akaashi's mouth gaped and he took a moment to deeply breath, and mumble to himself.</p><p>"I like you too, Bokuto- san." Akaashi replied quickly.</p><p>"Really?! In what way?" Bokuto felt giddy, eyes glimmering and a wide smile formed in his face.</p><p>"As a dear friend, of course." Akaashi replied with a gentle smile... At that moment, it felt like the world has stopped for Bokuto. His eyes opened wildly, the brilliance faded and his smile turned into a frown... His heartbeat felt like a dagger to him and his voice, it felt like he lost it.</p><p>"M- Me too, of course... Yup, you're a dear friend to me... Keiji." Bokuto set his eyes to the setter, a set of eyes that looked lost as if it wasn't looking to the setter at all. A look that was like those who is lost in space. He looked brokenly at he setter with a bittersweet smile on his face. He immediately, looked down and his hand founds its way to his chest and he turned around quickly, not even sparing a look at the setter.</p><p>Practice was like usual... Bokuto tried his best to make it like usual. Though, the team would often see how their Captain would eyes would wonder of to space with a broken stare at the wall. His footsteps felt like it was heavy. His smiles seemed so bitter and his voice sounds like it was cracking. The team decided not to ask their captain about it and to their surprise even, Akaashi the person who seems to know Bokuto more than anyone in the team had no idea.</p><p>After practice, Bokuto walked down the asphalt road, eyes not paying attention to the running students pass him and the usual loud chatter didn't make a sound to his ears. He didn't even felt the drizzling rain and the dampness of his clothes. His eyes were so dead and his steps was ghostly. The boy who seemed to stand out in the crowd became blended to it. Bokuto then soon realized that he wondered to a dark gloomy alley but, he seemed not to care and just decided to walk straight to the unfamiliar road.</p><p>"Are you lost?" A creepy old voice talked to him. He glanced to his side, an old lady who was wearing a black robe and was sitting on a tarp that had several items around it. Bokuto decided not to answer for he was in no mood to talk to a shady old woman.</p><p>"Do you want him to fall for you? Then I just might have the perfect thing." The old woman chuckled and her hands hold something that appears to be an apple.</p><p>A juicy red apple...</p><p>"What do you mean?" Bokuto replied coldly.</p><p>"Take this and give it to one whom you wish to love you. I am sure after a while, he would be head over heels for you." The old woman offered.</p><p>"Are you sure this ain't poisonous or sketchy?" Bokuto raised his eyebrow at the lady.</p><p>"Of course not, its just an ordinary sweet treat.. that can make you feel all giddy." The old woman spoke with an eerie tone and a malicious smile.</p><p>"Okay, then." Bokuto then took the apple from the old woman's hand and then felt a weird headache that made him close his eyes and when he came to it he was already in front of their house with the apple on his hand.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY...<br/>
Bokuto found Akaashi on the hallway and had decided to give the setter the said apple. Then he felt his stomach grumble.</p><p><em>Urk... Why did this have to happen now, man talk about a delicious apple maybe a bite or two won't hurt. </em>Bokuto then took a small bite on the apple and a surge of sweetness and juiciness crashed to his taste buds. It was so delicious that he didn't even notice that he had already finished the apple. Bokuto gaped at his actions and he gritted his teeth... But, well it means he just had to take another one when he meet the old lady.</p><p>AT THEIR PRACTICE...<br/>
Bokuto felt strangely drowsy and his eyes felt extremely heavy, he can't even make out any sense from what the team was saying and his body felt tired, extremely tired. So he decided to go to the corner, and drift off to a deep sleep.</p><p>Then after a while, he opened his eyes and see Akaashi moving his shoulder before him. When he yawned and blink his eyes, he heard the setter chuckle.</p><p>"Its not usual for you to fall asleep Bokuto- san, did you have a good sleep?" Akaashi asked with a gentle smile. When Bokuto looked around he noticed that ones who was in the gym was him and Akaashi.</p><p>"Where are the others?" Bokuto asked, head still a bit fuzzy.</p><p>"The others had already left, Bokuto- san its just the two of us now... Do you wanna hang out with me?" Akaashi invited.</p><p>"Umm, this is unusual but sure, I would like to hang out with you." Bokuto smiled, a carefree smile.</p><p>Akaashi nodded before aiding the older boy stand, and he took Bokuto's hand and they left the school. Akaashi led the older boy to a cafe. They both ordered an iced coffee and had shared a sweet cake. After eating, Akaashi invited him next to the cinema where they held hands while watching a horror movie. They played in the arcade and then decided to rest in a park.</p><p>Bokuto was sitting on a bench, feeling peaceful and giddy... He had a bunch of questions in his mind, but it felt like it didn't matter.... All that he have to do is <em>simply enjoy the moment, after all. </em>Bokuto is then accompanied by Akaahi who gave him a bottle of cola.</p><p>They were sitting their comfortably, talking about light hearted topics and they were happy at each others company. Then silence followed suit.</p><p>Akaashi stared at Bokuto...</p><p>He closed their distance...</p><p>And then, their lips were only centimeters apart...</p><p>That is when it happened.</p><p>Akaashi felt a rough calloused hand cover his mouth, shocked at the ace's reaction he went back to his sit.</p><p>"Why?-" Before Akaashi could finish he was interrupted by Bokuto.</p><p>"You're not my Akaashi." Bokuto smiled at him... It seems that he knew all along.</p><p>"What do you mean by that Bokuto- san." Akaashi gulped at the sudden response.</p><p>"Because... Hrmmm... My Akaashi is my Akaashi, and you're a different Akaashi." Bokuto innocently replied.</p><p>Akaashi only laughed at him...</p><p>"Wh- What's funny?" Bokuto pouted, embarrassed because the boy before him broke to a laughter.</p><p>"N- Nothing its just that, you're so weird Bokuto- san." The boy then collected himself.</p><p>"So what now, Bokuto- san... What will you do?" The boy questioned him seriously, forming several hypothesis of how the Bokuto would response.</p><p>"I will go back now." Bokuto replied immediately.</p><p>"Even if, he doesn't want you the way you want him? Why not stay here, where you can spend time with me, he looks exactly like him." The boy offered with a grim smirk.</p><p>"Nah, I'll pass... Like what I told you my Akaashi is my Akaashi." Bokuto seriously replied.</p><p>The boy felt extremely disappointed, but somehow relieved.</p><p>Then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.</p><p>"I had fun, Akaashi- not- Akaashi, maybe we should spend time like this again." Bokuto pulled the boy into an embrace.</p><p>"Hahaha, you're so weird... But at least, you're amusing. I had fun as well, I guess for now I will let you go... It was fun Bokuto Koutarou." The boy smiled sadly at him, before snapping his fingers and soon thw world became white.</p><p>--<br/>
Bokuto felt like someone is waking him up, and then when he looked at who was in front of him, it was his Akaashi.</p><p>Before, Akaashi could even speak... Bokuto pulled him to a tight embrace, he slightly flinched at the sudden touch but he was more interested at what he heard.</p><p>"Yep, this one is my Akaashi." Bokuto then let Akaashi go, with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Akaashi was confused but was truly relieved. <em>A few minutes ago... Bokuto looked like he wasn't waking up anymore, his face looked in peace... So peaceful that for Akaashi it felt like he would lose Bokuto, as if his beloved would fall into an eternal slumber.</em></p><p>After practice, Bokuto was strangely clingy to Akaashi, not letting go of the setter's arm. Akaashi only chuckled and he also melted to they ace's clutch. Then they stopped walking.</p><p>Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who suddenly stopped walking.</p><p>"Y- You know, Akaashi... I don't like you as my friend... I love you, like how lovers do." Bokuto blushed at his confession.</p><p>Akaashi smiled at him and then he responded.</p><p>"Me too, I love you too." Akaashi spoke before being tackled with a hug that he returned as well.</p><p>The two walked side by side, not letting go of each other's hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys loved this fanfic... Thank you for leaving kudos and comments (~￣³￣)~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>